Blue bird
by Portgas D ali
Summary: DISCONTINUED


PEMBERITAHUAN: INI FANFIC PERTAMA SAYA DAN FANFUC INI JUGA TERINPIRASI DARI FANFIC "HEAL THE WORLD" DAN JUGA "ROAD TO COMANDER"

Summary: namikaze naruto anak yang selalu diabaikan oleh keluarganya sendiri hijrah amerika dan menjadi tentara untuk membuktikan pada keluarganya bahwa dia bisa sukses tanpa bantuan keluarganya sendiri

"hai" normal talk

"hai" thinking

Chapter 1

Naruto pov

Halo semuanya perkenalkan namaku namikaze naruto aku adlah anak kedua namikaze minato pemilik namikaze corp dan ujumaki kushina seorang dokter yang hebat dinegri ini, aku juga punya seorang kakak perempuan yang lebih tua dua tahun dariku, dia bernama karin namikaze, dan dua orang adik mereka adalah namikaze menma dan namikaze naruko.(untuk penampilan karin seperti di canon, menma seperti naruto tapi berambut merah dan mata seperti kushina, naruko kyak oirike no jutsu naruto canon)

Kalian pasti berpikir aku hidup bahagia nyatanya tidak sama sekali, dirumah aku selalu diabaikan kedua orang tuaku dan dianggap penggangu oleh kakak dan adik-adikku,

Kalian pasti berpikir aku hidup bahagia nyatanya tidak sama sekali, dirumah aku selalu diabaikan kedua orang tuaku dan dianggap penggangu oleh kakak dan adik-adikku, bahkan keperluanku pun aku dapatkan dengan usahaku sendiri tidak seperti kakak dan adikku yang selau diberikan apapun yang mereka inginkan, sedangkan aku malah disuruh berusaha mandiri supaya mandiri katamya

Saat ini aku sedang berada ditaman konoha setelah acara kelulusn.

Naruto pov of

Saat ini naruto sedang beead ditaman konoha entah apa yang sedang dipikirkanya

TELOLET TELOLET

Bunyi panggilan masuk dari hp jadul naruto "bee" gumam naruto saat melihat siapa yang maenelponnya ternyata bee, atau nama lengkapnya killer bee salah satu teman naruto di sma

"moshi-moshi ada apa bee kamu nelpon" tanya naruto saat sudah mengangkat telepon nya

"enggak aku cuman mau nanya apa kamu lulus naruto?" tanya bee dengan nada rap gak jelasnya

"yah aku udah lulus, kamu gimana" jawab naruto sambil nanya lagi

"yeah..aku juga lulus.." "ne..naruto apa kamu sudah memutuskan akan menjadi apa setelah ini"

Hening... Sampai "yah aku sudah memutuskan akan masuk militer di amerika, kalaj kau bagaimana" naruto menjawab setelah hening cukup lama "yah aku juga akan masuk militer disini...oh ya kapan kamu akan berangkat keamerika" tanha bee lagi masih dengan nada rap gak jelasnya "aku akn berangkat besok siang" "APA" teriak kaget bee sampai naruto harus menjauhkan hp dari telinganya "kenapa cepet bangwt berangkatnya" tanya bee sambil teriak karna kaget "yah mau bagai mana lagi aku ingin cepat masuk militer dan menunjuka pada 'mereke' bahwa aku bisa sukses tanpa bantuan meraka" jawab naruto dengan menekan kan kata mereka "hah baiklah aku mengerti " jawab bee yang mengerti makaud naruto tentang mereka " baiklah kurasa sampai disini dulu bee, aku harus membereska barang barang yang akan aku bawa"

"baikalah aku mengerti semoga kau disana sukses dan bahagia naruto jaa ne"

"jaa ne" jawab naruto lau mematika telphonnya lalu pergi dri taman untuk menyiapkan barang barangnya

~SKIEP TIME~

KEDIAMAN NAMIKAZE

Saat ini naruto baru sampai kerumahnya lalu masuk dan tidak lupa mengucapkan salam "TADAIMA"

Kata naruto sambil sedikit berteriak tapi tidak ada yang menjawab nya, saat masuk dia bisa melihat kakak, adik, dan orang tuanya sedang bercandaria di sofa ruang keluarga. 'hah apakah ini yang dinamakan keluarga' batin naruto lalu langsung pergi kekamarnya untuk menyiapkan barang barang yang akan dibawanya

NARUTO POV

Baik lah sekarang saatnya bersiap-siap

Skiep time

Hah akhirnya selesai juga, hem sudah jam 8 ya tidak kusangka akanselma ini hanya untuk merpersiapka barang-barangnya.

Baiklah sekarang tinggal minta izin tou-san dan ka-san setwlah itu beaok pagi langsung berangkat.

NARUTO POV END

Saat ini minato dan kushina sedang berada diruangan minato sambil bercanda sampai

naruto untuk meminta ijin kepad orang tuanya sampil menunduk tidak berani melihat orang tuanya "ano..maaf tou-san, ka-san aku minta ijin un.." "pergilah" belum sepat selesai bicara ucapan naruto sudah di sela minato dengan datar "kau ingin pergi bukan kalau kau memang ingin pergi, pergilah tidak ada alasan aku dan ibumu untuk menahanmu kalau kau ingin pergi" jelas minato kepada naruto masih dengan suara datarnya sedang kan kushina hanya diam diaamping minato sambil menatap datar naruto.

"huh...baiklah aku akan pergi besok pagi, aku ijin dulu to-san ka-san"

Seyelah mengucapkan itu naruto pun langsung pergi lagi kekamarnya

TBC

Akhirnya selesai juga say author baru disini jadi maaf kalau ada kata yang kuarang tepat atau salah penulisan

GAP_65


End file.
